


Attention

by 4207intoyou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, Dom Jaemin, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom! renjun, brat renjun, everything is consensual!, renjun is needy lol, top! jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4207intoyou/pseuds/4207intoyou
Summary: Renjun knows best how to get Jaemin's attention.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 196





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote anything nsfw, constructive criticisms are welcome! 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/230742intoyou) & [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/230742intoyou)

“What are you going to do?” Renjun spits at Jaemin right in the face, “Call mommy and daddy?” He smiles domineeringly. His friends around him cheer with  _ ‘oooh _ ’s leaving their mouths.

Renjun sees the way Jaemin’s look at him darkened, looking down at him. It sends a certain shiver down Renjun’s spine, his heart pounding against his chest. Renjun knows that pouring soda all over him wouldn’t make him angry—it’s the words he says will.

Jaemin doesn’t like being challenged and Renjun lives for it.

The corner of Jaemin’s lips turns up as he lets out a breath, looking at Renjun almost in disbelief.

_ Oh, he’s mad _ .

“What? Got nothing to say?” Renjun pushes, “Coward.” He says, not being able to stop the grin on his face from forming. 

He watches Jaemin squeeze the wet part out of his shirt, the shirt sticking to his body when he lets it fall. Jaemin smiles sweetly, almost too sweetly. He walks towards Renjun, each step he takes sends tiny bolts of electricity throughout Renjun’s body. Renjun feels himself get hard, anticipating when he clearly knows what’s about to come.

Jaemin looks at Renjun’s friends, the one surrounding them, “Get out,” He orders them, his tone is his usual one: soft, bright, and annoying. The kind of tone kindergarten teachers use on kids. But with an underlying menace hidden underneath. “Get out,” He looks at Renjun, “None of you will like what’s about to happen.” He says—no, not says, he  _ threats _ , His voice goes down an octave and Renjun can feel his dick get hard and his hole clenching in anticipation.

“What? Are you that scared that you have to single me out?” Renjun scoffs at him, mockingly.

Jaemin stops walking when he’s only a step away from Renjun, “Baby,” Jaemin says in a low whisper, his voice giving Renjun the shivers and goosebumps on his skin. “You know I can and I will destroy you.”

Renjun lets out a shaky breath.

“Oh really?” Renjun grins cheekily, not backing down. He hears the footsteps from around him quickly leave the room. Ha. Cowards. “I’d like to see you try, Na,” He says as if his heart isn’t pounding against his chest in anticipation. “You know you can’t do anything without mommy and daddy’s help.”

Jaemin stares at him for a moment, the intensity of his stare makes Renjun’s dick twitch. Renjun’s fully clothed but the way Jaemin stares at him, he might as well have already stripped. Jaemin rakes his eyes all over Renjun’s body, looking in silence. He licks his lips and Renjun mirrors him unconsciously. The need in him to just pull Jaemin against him—or do anything at all—just so Jaemin can finally touch him all over, to finally feel him up just as he wants him to.

But he doesn’t. Jaemin just looks at him, so torturously slow, but doesn’t touch him.

Renjun has tried his best in PhysEd today—despite hating the subject with his life—he did everything with extra vigour, always looking at Jaemin and looking for some kind of reaction. But Jaemin’s attention is always elsewhere. Jaemin’s popular. Yes, that’s a given. But that doesn’t give him an excuse to ignore Renjun—even if the whole act is just to provoke Jaemin, to make Jaemin want him.

But it didn’t work. Which was why he decided to do something else instead—something to directly obtain Jaemin’s attention.

And it worked.

Renjun anticipates for Jaemin to do something as Jaemin keeps looking between his eyes and to his lips.

His stomach drops when Jaemin turns around and goes back to his locker, quickly putting on a jersey jacket and grabbing his bag. Renjun stands there, shocked and not knowing what to do—he begins to think of ways to annoy Jaemin more, to make him stay and just force him to make a mess of him. 

Jaemin walks straight up at him, and naturally, without thinking, Renjun keeps stepping backwards until he hits the wall. Jaemin drops his bag to the ground. He closes the gap between them, a knee in between Renjun’s legs.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you,” Jaemin whispers against Renjun’s ear. It sends Renjun’s blood rushing to his cock, a small noise at the back of his throat threatening to come out. “You were taking everyone’s attention, getting everyone to look at you,” Jaemin grabs Renjun’s lithe waist, securing them on the spot. His grip is so tight, Renjun knows it’ll make a mark one way or another.

And yet Renjun can’t help but feel a lot more turned on.

“You like that, don’t you?” Jaemin asks, putting his face against the crook of Renjun’s neck. Inhaling his scent deeply. Renjun accidentally lets out a groan when he feels Jaemin’s breath against his skin, his dick twitching in his jogging pants.

Renjun lets out a breathy laugh, “Why the fuck would you think that?” He grins when he sees Jaemin lift his face up to take a good look on him.

“Still acting coy?” Jaemin asks.

“It’s not my fault you assume everything is about you,” Renjun spits out, “There are a lot better guys out the—ah!” Renjun gasps, unable to keep it inside his throat. Jaemin’s hands moved on to grabbing Renjun’s ass, grasping them tightly while pulling him closer against him. Renjun’s dick presses along Jaemin’s leg, it brushes and the friction sends a heavy sensation all over Renjun’s body, making him moan against his will, a groan sitting at the back of his throat threatens to come out. Renjun subconsciously makes slow humps against Jaemin, desperate to get the relief he wants to feel, wanting to feel a certain pressure against his ass.

“You say that and yet you’re humping yourself against my leg like a horny slut,” Jaemin says, watching Renjun hump his leg. Renjun looks up at him in distaste.

“Shut up,” Renjun says, “Just make yourself useful first and fuck me—” Jaemin grips his ass tighter, making Renjun let out a moan.

“I was planning to do that,” Jaemin says, his eyes roaming around Renjun’s figure—humping him with such a need that there’s a slight drool on the side of his lips and a glossed over look on his face. “But I don’t think you deserve it.”

“Wha—” Renjun was about to exclaim something when Jaemin interrupts him.

“Turn around,” Jaemin orders, pulling his leg away from Renjun’s legs—making Renjun whine. “I said, turn around.” He repeats, Renjun does so. Renjun feels a pressure on his back, making him lean against the wall using his arms to support himself, automatically lifting his ass up for Jaemin to do whatever he wants with it. 

Jaemin grasps Renjun’s ass before spanking it. Renjun’s still wearing his pants but he desperately needs to feel Jaemin’s warmth—and to free his dick from its confinements as soon as possible. “Jaemin—” Renjun tries to say.

“I know, baby, I know,” Jaemin murmurs against Renjun’s ear, a small smile on his face. Seeing the way Renjun do a complete 180 never fails to make him turn on with his cock twitching in his pants.

Jaemin slowly takes Renjun’s pants and underwear off in one go, Renjun whining on how slow he is. Jaemin only chuckles, looking at Renjun’s soft and milky ass in front of him. He licks his lips, thinking of how much he wants to kneel and eat Renjun out right here. To lick and fuck him with his tongue that Renjun ends up shaking and losing grip on reality as he cums. To prepare Renjun enough so he can slide his dick effortlessly inside of him, thrusting into him deeply enough to make him scream his name that everyone in the vicinity will know who’s fucking Renjun so good, so thoroughly.

But of course, Renjun doesn’t deserve that today—not with the stunt he pulled—that idea will be saved for another time.

For now, he has to remind Renjun on what happens when he pulls shit like that.

Jaemin grabs the cheeks of Renjun’s ass, spreading them to get a clearer view of Renjun’s hole.

“Colour?” Jaemin asks.

“G-Green,” Renjun says in between bated breaths of anticipation, the way he feels Jaemin’s eyes on him spreads warmth all over his body. “I already prepared earlier so—”

“Is that why you decided to skip English?” Jaemin asks.

Without hesitation, “Yes,” Renjun breathes out, “Please Jaemin,” He says with a shuddering breath when Jaemin lightly presses a finger on his hole.

Jaemin hums, feeling the words come out of Renjun’s mouth go directly to his cock, twitching in the confinements of his own boxers. 

Renjun hears the sound of rustling from behind him. He releases a shuddering breath when he suddenly feels something dripping on his ass. Jaemin smoothly inserts a finger in and a guttural sound escapes his lips.

“You’ve prepared well,” Jaemin praises, “Yet you’re so tight.” He adds, pushing his whole finger in. 

Renjun feels Jaemin hunch over, body against him. Suddenly, he feels a strong hand on his length, Jaemin’s thumb playing with the slit. Jaemin strokes Renjun’s cock, gathering the pool of dripping pre-cum. The dual sensation makes Renjun groan and shudder, eyes losing focus.

“Fuck!” Renjun screams, head snapping back. Jaemin quickens his strokes on Renjun’s dick, feeling the way Renjun’s ass tightens in process. Renjun whimpers, tears in the corner of his eyes as he feels the tightness Jaemin gives his dick.

Renjun’s breathing heavily, everything is so sensitive. He feels the way the cold air prickles his skin, the sweat that’s dripping off of him, and the way everything makes his body tingle like tiny lightning bolts shooting everywhere in his body. He feels himself on the edge of cumming—

“Jaemin, Jaemin!” Renjun desperately chants in between breaths. “I-I’m—!”

And Jaemin stops. Renjun lets out a noise from the back of his throat in frustration. The hand that was on his dick moves towards Renjun’s nipples.

Jaemin breathes in Renjun’s scent.

Renjun shudders.

“Fuck, Jaemin, please,” He says—no, he  _ begs _ . The feeling of fullness in his dick that wants to explode leaves him in shambles, his legs wanting to pass out. It hurts—he wants the release so bad.

Jaemin hums against his ear, his deep voice travels through Renjun’s body, “It’s not over yet,  _ Injunnie.” _ He says, rough yet so sweetly. The way Jaemin used and said Renjun’s name is enough to throw him over the edge. His body freezes and all he could do was let out a cry of Jaemin’s name as cum shoots out of his dick. He shakes and moans in pleasure as Jaemin started to thrust his fingers in Renjun’s ass, so rough and quick—fucking him through the orgasm. Jaemin’s finger reaches a deep part in his ass yet it isn’t enough. He wants Jaemin—he wants Jaemin’s dick so bad.

“J-Jaemin!” Renjun tries to say, “I w-want—!”

“No,” Jaemin firmly says before humming to himself, “You came without my permission.” Renjun’s breath hitches.

Jaemin doesn’t end there. He starts playing with Renjun’s nipples, making the boy moan each time he pulls and squeezes it in between his fingertips. The tiny buds erect under his touch, asking to be pulled and make a mess with. Jaemin wants to bite and lick it himself but he stops himself, that all can be done later on.

Renjun breathes heavily, his breath hitches when he feels a second finger ender inside him. Jaemin’s long fingers thrusting inside and out. Jaemin curls his fingers just right and Renjun lets out a scream.

“Did I hit the spot?” Jaemin asks cheekily. Renjun looks at him and sees the smile on Jaemin’s face.

_ Oh, the way he wants that mouth to be on him instead. _

“Wipe that ugly smile off you—nhnngh!” Renjun moans as Jaemin does it again. Renjun’s writhing underneath Jaemin, his jaw hanging open as his chest rose and fell with every hard gasp. Jaemin can feel the way Renjun’s heart is pounding as he switches from one nipple to the other, giving equal attention to both of them.

Renjun feels so good, so roughed up. His mind is hazy from the pleasure and he feels himself freeze again, wanting to cum so bad. With each thrust Jaemin makes, it hits the spot where he feels everything all at once. He has long stopped caring about the way he moans and shudders, the way he screams and mumble incoherent messes, the way he chants Jaemin’s name. He has long stopped caring when all he feels is Jaemin’s warmth and the utmost pleasure he gives him

Renjun’s about to cum when Jaemin stops.

Jaemin removes his finger from Renjun’s hole and the emptiness of it makes Renjun squirm and whine in protest, tears leaking out of his eyes. He wants more. 

_ More, more, more. _

_ “Jaemin,” _ He practically pleads, “Don’t go, please.” He says.

“I won’t go anywhere, baby,” Jaemin coaxes, “I’m here.” He whispers.

“I want your hands—your dick,” Renjn pleads, trying to reach Jaemin’s waist but Jaemin skillfully avoids it.

“Nope,” Jaemin says, “Be good.” He says.

“But—oh fuck!” Renjun moans, his eyes rolling upwards in pure bliss as he feels something thick going inside him.

“You like that, Injunnie?” Jaemin asks, “I bought that for you.” Renjun shudders at the fullness he feels.

Renjun reaches behind him, trying to check what it is—then he feels something soft.

“It’s an anal plug with a foxtail,” Jaemin chuckles, “Perfect for you, don’t you think?”

It feels so full, so wonderful—but it isn’t enough. Renjun wants Jaemin’s dick—wants Jaemin to pound inside him fast and strong. To leave him a moaning, incomprehensible mess with only his dick. To be able to feel the fullness that’s Jaemin’s dick inside his ass and Jaemin biting him all over his body, licking him and marking him. 

This isn’t enough.

“Injunnie,” Jaemin says, almost sweetly, “Wear your pants, we’re going home.”

Renjun tries to say what he does, leaning over to get his pants that have pooled by his feet. When he moves, Renjun feels the anal plug move inside him. He whimpers as he slowly wears his pants.

“Hurry up.” Jaemin orders.

Renjun squeaks and he does so, trying to contain the shaking mess he is from the anal plug touching his prostate.

“Let’s go to my car,” Jaemin says.

Renjun starts to walk and then suddenly falls to the ground. A buzzing feeling inside his ass, vibrating against his prostate.

“Oh, did I mention it vibrates?” Jaemin smiles.

Renjun could only moan in response as Jaemin plays with the settings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it so far! 
> 
> This is suppose to be part of a bigger fic that involves a sugar daddy(-ish)! Jaemin and Sugar baby! Renjun but we'll see if it'll push through. :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/230742intoyou) & [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/230742intoyou)


End file.
